Deep Desires
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: Miroku concocts a potion that makes the drinker act upon thier deepest desires. So...what if he tried it on Kagome? KagInu [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, I got inspiration to write another Inuyasha fic by a pic my cousin and I drew. It'll be posted in DeviantArt, and I'll put a link in my info page so you can see it. We'll be adding more as this story develops. :grins:

Because it's "My cousin and I", my cousin's gunna be helping me write and give me ideas. But since it's mostly me writing the story, it'll be posted under my name. Samely, the picture will be posted under her name in DA because she mostly drew it.

My cousin says "hi", by the way.

If anything's weird that I didn't change, it's because I'm in China typing this. So, gomen.

Anyways, enough rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Deep Desires 

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"YEA! WELL...I HATE YOU TOO! SO HA!"

"OH YEA! WELL I HATE YOU MORE!"

"NUH UH! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"WHAT! YES I DO!"

Kagome spluttered. "NO. YOU. DON'T! SIT! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIIIIIIIIT!" And with that she stomped off to Kaede-baba's hut, turned back to grab Shippou, then stomped off to Kaede-baba's hut once again.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him! God! He makes me so...ugh! You know what I mean?" Kagome whirled on Sango as soon as she stomped into the hut. 

"Um...well...no actually, I don't. Who are you talking about and why are you mad at him?" The tajiya asked the miko.

"Who else would it be? Inuyasha, of course. They're always having lover's quarrels. They must love to kiss (among other things) to make up-ow! What was that for!" Miroku rubbed the bump on his head, pouting at Kagome.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, red-faced. "I _hate_ Inuyasha! He makes me soooo...angry! I mean..."

'Hm...why might the innocent Kagome be blushing when I say "among other things?" Could it be...?' Thinking up one of his 'evil' plans, Miroku made an evil face (really, he just looked constipated), and laughed an evil laugh (he sounded like he was choking).

* * *

"Hm…" 

"...Well! Do you think it will work? Will you do it? Please?"

"Hm…Well, I usually would not do such things, but I suppose you're trying to help..."

"Of course I am! Why else would I suggest such a thing?"

She shot a look at him, making the boy cower. "Fine, fine...I shall help...but if they find out, you are NOT to tell them I had anything to do with this, you hear?"

"Yes! I won't tell! Domo arigatou!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's a sample of what's to come. I'm gunna add the next chapter real soon (I'm typing it up now), so you won't have to wait too long. 

And with that, I'm off to type the next chapter.

Not reviewing will cause you pain. Reviewing will make me like you. You choose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter, just like I promised. I'm so glad lots of people reviewed; I was extremely surprised when I find that I got 19 reviews for the first chapter. It makes me so happy :grins:

I'm extremely sorry about the lateness of the chapter. I would have typed this up earlier and posted two days ago, but I went on an unexpected trip to Wu Yi Shan in China (I'm in China on vacation, remember?), so I was delayed till now. I just got back, so I immediately typed the rest up. I'm glad you guys are so patient.

Review responses are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Miroku paced, impatient. And you can't blame the man; when you're awaiting something that you just can't wait for, you get impatient.

"Kaede-baba, are you finished yet? Surely this had taken longer than needed."

"Please, Miroku, be patient. I am almost finished; this potion you asked for is more complicated than you think."

Miroku groaned, but complied all the same. 'This had better work. Who am I kidding; of _course_ it will work, it _is_ one of _my_ plans, after all.' He thought haughtily, totally ignoring the fact that his plans probably weren't always the best.

"Kae-"

"Oh be _quiet_, will you? I'm finished, I'm finished. Here you go." Kaede handed the monk a bottle the size of one's fist half filled with a clear liquid topped with a cork.

"...So this is it? Are you sure there's enough to work? I mean, they _are_ quite stubborn...maybe they'll need more-"

"That is more than enough, even for the most stubborn person in Japan. You should only use a third of the content; all of it will result in...well, just do not use it all."

"...Alright." Miroku was about to walk out when he heard her call him back.

"You must promise me you will not use it all." Kaede sternly commanded him. "Well?"

"I _promise_ I will not use it all." Miroku promised. 'I'll just be using _almost_ all of it. Muahahahahaha...'

* * *

"Hm...I wonder...where is Miroku? I don't think I've seen him all day. It's nice to have a day without a hentai groping you every few seconds." Sango said, helping Kagome stir the pot of ramen while she cut the vegetables.

Kagome laughed. "I don't know. I think he said something about going out somewhere or something."

"Oh. Well, I hope he doesn't come back soon."

"I'M BAAAACK! Did you ladies miss me?" A purple-robed housh stepped into the camp seconds after Sango had said those words, his robes a bit bigger in an area. Sango groaned and buried her head into her hands.

"Never mind."

"Oh...ramen. Here, let me help you, Kagome, Sango." And he forcefully grabbed the spoon to scoop out ramen into the four bowls. When he finished with Kagome's, he discretely took out the potion and dumped 3/4 of the contents into her bowl, turning it light pink for a few seconds before becoming clear once again.

"Here you go, Kagome, Sango." He handed them a bowl, making sure he gave the potioned one to the futuristic miko. The last one he gave to Inuyasha, inwardly snickering.

"Good luck Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"...Whatever. Stupid baka."

Miroku just snickered.

* * *

Itwas night in Sengoku Jidai, and a certain camp was getting ready for bed.

"Ugh..."

Sango looked at her friend. "Kagome? Are you feeling alright?"

"No, not really. I feel...woozy. Weird." Kagome described, shaking her head.

"Maybe you caught something. You should lie down. Here, I'll tell Inuyasha not to wake you up early tomorrow morning."

"No! No, you don't need to. It's probably just sleep." She looked at Inuyasha up in the tree and suddenly felt better. "Besides, I'm feeling normal already. Whatever had me is gone now, it's over. No worries!" Kagome smiled and bid her friend good night. But she was wrong. Oh so VERY wrong.

It was _far_ from over.

It just got started.

* * *

A/N: Okay. This one's a bit longer. You can almost think of it as a first chapter and the other one as a prequel of some sort. Oh, and:

Haha! Cliffy! Okay.

The picture will not be posted for a while since the scene depicted in it won't show up for a while. I'll let you know when it is up.

Thank You:

**Amaris-11**: Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while. Lol. The ending was supposed to be confusing and you wasn't supposed to know who were talking. I hope you know now? (It was Kaede and Miroku.)

**Bushes283**: Look up.

**Jessie** (anonymous): Lol! Jess says "hi" back.

**Katakoi Shitsuren**: Omg. Are you psychic? And thanks; I was trying to be funny. :grins:

**Inutitant12**: In order to post pics on DA, you click the button on the top that says "submit." Do you have an account (it would be extremely helpful)?

**Anime master Inu**: Ahhhh...okay. I see.

Also:

**Kimiko** (anonymous) **. josh** (anonymous) **. Divine Fire . inuyasha-luvr-4evr . Snowfox** (anonymous) **. lilkag0m3 **(anonymous) **. Kamira . raging-mongoose . Chelsea Linn** (anonymous) **. enriya . sportygalz91 . jess** (anonymous)


	3. Chapter 3I

A/N: Here's the third installment of the fic. There will be three parts to this chapter, so that's why this is so short. Muchos apologies; extended reasoning at the bottom.

Revew responses are at the bottom.

Modes:

_Blah Blah Blah_: Dreaming

Blah Blah Blah: Regular

In the Dream:

'_Blah Blah Blah'_ Talking

'Blah Blah Blah' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 3

_SPLAT_

_Kagome gasped as the cake flew into her face, getting into her mouth and nose. Hesitantly, Kagome reached up and wiped off the cake, bringing it to her mouth._

'Chocolate with vanilla frosting...my favorite...'

_Slowly opening her eyes, she almost screamed; mirrors. There were mirrors everywhere. Well, no, not everywhere, just on this particular wall._

'What the heck is going on?'

_Walking closer to the mirror, she saw something peaking out from behind her veil. And, now that she thought about it, she felt something on her head behind her veil too. So, reaching up, she lifted the object (which was pretty light, actually) off her head._

'...A doll? No...wait...it's those things on top of a wedding cake-wait...wedding cake? Who's getting married

_Slowly, everything came into focus: the veil on top her head (that she vaguely noticed before), the wedding dress on its rack, the (now smashed) wedding cake, and last but not least, all the bridesmaid dresses hanging on another rack._

'I wonder...who's getting married? Oh! Did Sango and Miroku finally notice that they were perfect for each other? OH! Or maybe Kouga finally got over me and went for Ayame! Then...maybe I'm a bridesmaid?'

'_Kagome! Come on! You have to get ready NOW; the wedding's gunna start in less than an HOUR!' Sango rushed into the room, a bridesmaid dress snug around her extremely large belly._

'_Woah! Sango! You're pregnant!'_

'..._Um...of course I am, Kagome. I have been for 6 months, remember?' Sango said slowly, looking at her strangely. 'Are you feeling alright? Perhaps the stress is getting to you...do you need to rest a bit?'_

_Kagome laughed, 'Oh! Right! No, I don't need to rest, I'm fine. I should get dressed now, shouldn't I?' She said, pretending she knew exactly what was going on._

'..._Okay, if you're sure...here, go get dressed.' Sango held out the wedding dress._

'_What? Wait, why are you giving me the wedding dress! Shouldn't you be giving me one of those ones?' Kagome cried, pointing to the bridesmaid dress rack._

'_Okay, something's definitely wrong with you. You don't even remember that this is YOUR wedding! You lie down, I'm going to tell Inu to come check on you and that the wedding will be delayed.' Sango said, concerned. Gently yet forcefully she made Kagome lie down on the sofa and went to get Inuyasha, who minutes later came bounding in, tux still half on._

'_Kagome! What's wrong! Are you alright! Are you sick! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YESTERDAY! I would have made them put our wedding-thing till when you were better! Kagome? KAGOME!'_

_But Kagome had slowly but surely fallen asleep, but not before she heard the words "our wedding."_

'Our wedding...?'

_

* * *

_A/N: Yay, third chapter done! This is one part of a three-part dream sequence. I'm writing the second part right after this one, so it's going to be posted today. That I promise. The third, maybe today, maybe after I get back. Depends on whether or not I want to type after this. Sorry this is so short; I didn't mean to write a short chapter. However, since the dream is an extremely LONG dream, I decided to make it three parts (since there would be three parts to it). 

I'm going so fast with this story; I usually update so slow. I guess it's because I don't have any other stories here with me to update! Haha...you guys should be thankful.

Anyways, I don't know if I'll be able to update this one again till I leave for home; I'm leaving Fujian and am going to Beijing to see my other relatives in about a week...I'll try to find a computer, but I might be staying in a hotel...if you want to know whether or not I will, I'd go check out my LJ. The link is in my profile page as my homepage link. All the info on my stories will be posted there.

Thank You:

**Chizz-muffinChik**: "evil sneaky cheeky lil monk" Lol!

**DivineHell**: Hey! It's funny? Good! It's supposed to be that way. And I don't plan on stopping it anytime soon. :grins:

Also:

**werebunny666** (anonymous) **. chibi-inuyasha-shippo . starrchick101 . enriya . SweetInuLover . sportygalz91 . crimsontears824 . **


	4. Chapter 3II

A/N: Um…I'm posting late. I meant to post it earlier today, but my cuz called me down, then stole the comp.

Heh. Anyways, on with the fic.

No review responses. 1) no reviews 2) am posting extremely fast

Modes:

_Blah Blah Blah_: Dreaming

Blah Blah Blah: Regular

In the Dream:

'_Blah Blah Blah'_ Talking

'Blah Blah Blah' Thinking

--

Chapter 3-II (4)

'Ugh...what happened?...Oh, yea...I was getting married...WAIT!'

_Kagome opened her eyes, expecting to see Sango and the group crowding around her, or maybe Inuyasha hovering over her._ 'If he is, I can ask what the heck is going on, why are we suddenly married...'

_Inuyasha certainly was hovering over her._

_Naked._

'Uuuuuummmmm...naked. Inuyasha. Must. Scream.'

_Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but instead a moan came out. 'Ooookay. Don't scream. DON'T LOOK DOWN. DON'T LOOK DOWN. DON'T. LOOK. DOW-'_

_Kagome hesitantly looked down._ 'Oh god. I'm naked.'

_'Kagome? Um...okay. Why are you suddenly not ravishing me like you were a minute ago?'_

_Inuyasha blinked, absolutely confused. Kagome blinked too, even more confused._

_'...I was ravishing you?' Kagome asked, not quite sure what he was talking about._ 'I thought I had fainted...why is he naked?'

_'...Quite thoroughly. Don't you remember ANYTHING!'_

_'...' Kagome looked at him, wide-eyed at her supposed antics. 'No. Are we on the honeymoon or something?'_

_'No, we're onyour sleepingbag.'_

_'Oh. Are we married?'_

_'Married? Hanyou and Youkai don't...married! They mate!'_

_'But...I was just at the wedding a minute ago before I fell asleep, and you were yelling at me because I didn't tell you that I didn't feel good, and...yea.' She finished lamely._

_'What the-Kagome, your not just an annoying wench, you're a stupid, annoying wench.'_

_'I AM NOT STUPID!'_

_'Yes you are. If you think you were in a...whatever you called it a while ago instead of here striping me, then either you're hallucinating or you're just stupid.'_

_'Well then I was hallucinating.'_

_'Didn't seem like it.'_

_'Grrrr...SIT!'_

_And down went Inuyasha, naked in all his glory, onto the poor girl named Kagome (seeing as she was underneath him)._

_Kagome not only felt squished, but she felt something a little more down south on her leg._

_That's when she fainted._

--

A/N: Haha. I torture my poor Kagome and Inuyasha. Poor poor them. Stuck in my fic.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'll write the third part of the dream. Happy?


End file.
